<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay There. I'm Coming To Get You by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881782">Stay There. I'm Coming To Get You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll ping you the location,” Robby replied, pulling the phone away to do just that.</p><p>“Stay there,” Jaden responded, I’m coming to get you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Robby grinned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaden Schwartz &amp; Robert Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay There. I'm Coming To Get You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robby didn’t know where they were exactly. Just knew Vince had wanted to go to a burger place and had taken several wrong turns and then the car ran out of gas in East Saint Louis, which wasn’t known as the safest part of town and there were no working street lights in the block the car was sitting in.</p><p>So, while Vince and Sammy argued over who was supposed to put gas in the car, Robby pulled out his phone and turned to Rouzy, “Wish me luck.”</p><p>“Why?” Rouzy asked, “Who are you calling? Don’t say Keith Tkachuk. Because I already embarrassed myself in front of him once today and I would prefer not to have to see him in person for another couple of weeks.”</p><p>Robby laughed and said, “Chill. I’m calling Mom.”</p><p>“You’re the only one who gets away with calling him that,” Rouzy muttered as Vince and Sammy stopped arguing.</p><p>“Why would you do that to us?” Sammy asked, looking torn between scared and offended.</p><p>“The other option is O’Ry and neither of you want ANOTHER car care lecture,” Robby rolled his eyes, grinning when picked up, even if the older man couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Someone had better be dying,” Jaden was glaring and Robby felt it through the phone.</p><p>And then Robby remembered that it was date night - a date night that Schenner had been planning for weeks and Robby really didn’t want to think about what he had interrupted.</p><p>“We got lost and ran out of gas,” Robby replied, only slightly regretting the decision to call Jaden. If only because Schenner would for sure be tagging along.</p><p>“Where are you?” Jaden replied and Robby could hear him moving around on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“I’ll ping you the location,” Robby replied, pulling the phone away to do just that.</p><p>“Stay there,” Jaden responded, I’m coming to get you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Robby grinned.</p><p>“Lock the doors and stay in the car. I’ll bring some gas so those idiots can get to a gas station.”</p><p>+</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Robby and Rouzy were in the backseat of Jaden’s car, following Vince and Sammy to the closest gas station in case they ran out of gas again, Jaden muttering under his breath about dumb kids who couldn’t remember to get gas OR use a GPS while Schenner laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>